Various appliances are fueled through gas, such as natural gas or propane. For example, a gas range may include burners that are in close proximity to one or more ignition switches. The ignition switches are used to ignite the gas burners. Typically, an ignition switch activates an igniter as gas begins to flow to a particular burner. However, switch circuits do not always accurately and effectively ignite gas flowing to a burner. Moreover, a typical ignition switch, as it is engaged by a control knob, may exert too much torque in relation to the control knob, thereby providing an undesirable feel when turning the control knob. Further, the ignition switch typically shorts if liquid is spilled onto the ignition switch.
In general, an ignition switch includes switch contacts that are mounted parallel to one another. When the ignition switch is engaged, surface areas of the contacts engage one another. Over time, and with increased exposure to certain elements, contamination and/or oxidation may occur. Some contacts have a bend at the tip, which results in an edge-to-surface contact with another contact. Such contact causes a slight scraping action during engagement, which cleans contamination on the surface of the engaged contact. However, the bends in the contacts lead to manufacturing variation and adversely affect switching accuracy. The manufacturing variation increases the costs to produce the ignition switches, while the reduced switching accuracy may decrease the longevity of the ignition switches and/or cause switch failure.